


[VID] The Empty World

by latecamellia (caramarie)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2-3 min, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/latecamellia
Summary: The world is a dream.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] The Empty World

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the songs I considered using for my [pechakucha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251462) – it didn’t work for that, but I ended up making this anyway! I’ve mainly vidded music videos for the dancing before, so it was interesting to make a more narrative vid.

Download [The Empty World (mp4, 60.2 MB)](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/theemptyworld-caramarie.mp4).

Music by the Cure.  
Source MVs: Wonderland, Answer, Utopia, Hala Hala, Treasure, Say my Name, Wave, Illusion, Aurora.


End file.
